1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headlamps for moving vehicles and, more particularly, to a high intensity lamp with excellent penetrating capabilities in fog, dust, snow, rain and/or smoke.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional sealed beam headlamps, used on automobiles and other high speed vehicles, employ a filament to project white light through a clear, light-diffusing element, which is typically glass. Many competing objectives come into play in headlamp design. A high intensity lamp that clearly illuminates a highway far in front of a moving vehicle, subjects oncoming traffic to the glaring brightness of the unconcealed filament. Further, fog, dust, snow, rain and/or smoke tend to reflect high intensity white light which may blind the vehicle operator. As an alternative to white light lamps, fog lamps, which develop yellow light that penetrates fog, dust, snow, rain and/or smoke effectively, normally do not alone have the intensity to satisfactorily illuminate a roadway at high speeds with unobstructed visibility.
It has heretofore been common to incorporate both white sealed beam headlamps and fog lamps on the same vehicle. This results in the provision of at least four headlamps which is expensive from a manufacturing standpoint and to the consumer who must replace entire lamps as each of the lamps burns out.